deadspacebreakfastfandomcom-20200215-history
Alliance For A Better Breakfast
The Alliance For A Better Breakfast (AFABB) is a non-profit orginization created for the people, by the people of this wiki. It's goal is to create a better environment for eating and enjoying anything that is or relates to breakfast. Mission AFABB's mission is to gather as many members as possible, without using any force, to help raise awareness of hostile eating environments during breakfast time. We also hope to reduce the cost of all breakfast items, but mainly cereal, to ensure that everyone can eat a satsifying and enjoyable breakfast. Breakfast is the most important meal of the day as it sets the standard for the rest of the day, wakes you up and keeps you energized, and keeps you from being distracted or fatigued by hunger. Current Objective Gather members and spread the word of AFABB. Sponsored Cereals AFABB also sponsors different cereals each month. However, these are not guaranteed to change every time a new month comes along. The sponsored cereals right now are: Permanent *Necro-O's *Lucky Charms Temporary *Cap'n Crunch *Cocoa Puffs *Kix Goals There are various types of goals in AFABB. Goals will be striked out after being achieved. Member Goals This goal has to do with the number of actual members in the AFABB. *10 Members *50 Members *100 Members *250 Members *500 Members *1,000 Members *3,000 Members *7,500 Members *12,000 Members *20,000 Members *100,000 Members *500,000 Members *1,000,000 Members *10,000,000+ Members Supporter Goals This goal has to do with the number of people supporting AFABB, member or not. *100 Supporters *500 Supporters *1,000 Supporters *5,000 Supporters *10,000 Supporters *25,000 Supporters *50,000 Supporters *100,000 Supporters *300,000 Supporters *650,000 Supporters *1,000,000 Supporters *10,000,000 Supporters *100,000,000 Supporters *1,000,000,000+ Supporters Breakfast Price Drop This goal has to do with the price drop percentage for breakfast items at stores and diners. Cereals Lucky Charms, Cap'n Crunch, Frosted Flakes, Cinnamon Toast Crunch, etc. *1% Drop *2% Drop *3% Drop *5% Drop *10% Drop *15% Drop *20% Drop *25% Drop *30% Drop *33%+ Drop Foods Waffles, eggs, fruits, etc. *1% Drop *2% Drop *3% Drop *4% Drop *5% Drop *10% Drop *15% Drop *20% Drop *25%+ Drop Drinks Sunny D, milk, juices, etc. *1% Drop *2% Drop *3% Drop *4% Drop *5% Drop *10% Drop *15% Drop *20% Drop *25%+ Drop Other Eating utensils, bowls, etc. *1% Drop *2% Drop *3% Drop *4% Drop *5% Drop *10% Drop *15%+ Drop People Helped This goal has to do with the number of people that have been helped by AFABB in some way. *10 Helped *50 Helped *100 Helped *500 Helped *1,000 Helped *5,000 Helped *10,000 Helped *25,000 Helped *50,000 Helped *100,000 Helped *300,000 Helped *650,000 Helped *1,000,000 Helped *10,000,000 Helped *100,000,000 Helped *1,000,000,000+ Helped Members *Squattop- Leader/Founder. (All Branches: Legislative, Judicial, Executive) **Creates/accepts/vetos rules **Edits information on this page **Keeps track of all members **Gives members jobs to do **Gives members assigned positions *AFN- 2nd In Command, Chief of Security, Head of Language Department (Executive and Judicial Branches) **Makes sure no one violates rules **Does jobs Leader forgets to **Weekly Report (optional can pass to someone else) **Makes sure everyone else does they're jobs **Requests langauges for AFABB to use (passed by Leader) **checks grammar and spelling of pages relating to this one *Ryu- Security Chief **Takes orders from AFN and does jobs he does not **Makes sure there's no "violence" between members **Requests new rules and regulations to the Leader *Civilian (all members, assigned job or not) **Gives complaints to higher ups (rules, languages, information, grammar, etc.) **Offers ideas (rules, languages, information, etc) **Offers logos/emblems **Spreads the word of AFABB History AFABB was created on April 21st, 2012 by Joshua Wayne Childress (aka Squattop) in an attempt to make everyone's life better when it came to anything and everything breakfast related. Gallery Protection.jpg Breakfast.jpg Alliance.jpg Cereal guy.jpg Cereal bars.jpg Bowl of cereal.jpg Fruit loooooopss.jpg Cheerios to go.jpg Cereals.jpg Cereal out of bowl.jpg Cereal market.jpg Category:Organizations